1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing motorcycle that is driven in a racing circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In this type of motorcycle, it is quite often that a front fender for overhanging a front wheel and a number plate such as, for example, a racing number plate positioned forwardly of a steering handle are mounted on the motorcycle separately. In this structure, a gap tends to be formed between an upper surface of the front fender and a lower end of the number plate and, therefore, not only is the aesthetic appearance deteriorated, but also muddy water is apt to ingress through such gap. Accordingly, suggestion has been made in, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-238457 that a projection and an engagement holes are formed respectively in the lower end of the number late and the upper surface of the front fender so that the upper surface of the front fender and a lower portion of the number plate may be connected together.
It has however been found that in the motorcycle of a kind disclosed in the above described patent document, the muddy water often ingresses into the engagement hole, formed in the upper surface of the front fender, although formation of the gap between the upper surface of the front fender and the lower end of the number plate is suppressed.